The Lady and the Rake
by Thegoldenleopardess
Summary: You'll find it inside
1. chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

Hi, this is the first fanfic I've written here. I hope you like it, it's my first time writing like this.

This is a miraculous fanfic that takes place in the 1800's.

A young lord named Adrien Agreste, the most handsome and eligible man in Paris or the whole of France even lives his life the usual way in riches and adoration, sparking the interest of young ladies and maidens where ever he goes, life as commonly usual until one day he gets a mysterious object known as a miraculous... and also meets a lady.

Marinette Dupain –Cheng :A young girl, a baker's only daughter, very beautiful with her Asian looks, her Bluebell eyes, dark hair, Pink lips and soft skin, a jewel to have for every young man. She is shy and the object of constant mockery for Chloe Bourgeois but that changes when she receives a mysterious object called a miraculous. It's also the day she meets the young and handsome Lord Adrien Agreste... and a Black Cat.

Prologue 

Paris, France 1835

The rain just stopped five minutes ago, droplets sliding down roofs and windows, even umbrellas as the people of Paris went about their day or the remainder of it.

A carriage was moving up the road like so many other carriages which were going there chosen destinations but this one was different. If not because of its exterior painted in gold and vibrant green , its well fed and bred horses or the way the coachman carried himself. It was something on the inside. The interior was a vibrant green as the exterior, the cushions were incredibly soft, only which one of high standard could ever dream of sitting on. The passenger inside was a woman, a Lady to be exact, one would know by the way she carried herself, her head held high, her eyes penetrating green orbs that could see into you. She wore a white Cloack , her dress was a rich dark blue, pearls, diamonds and sapphires hung from her ears, her neck, on her wrists and on her dress, the late evening light making them shimmer.

This was a lady of very high standard and social class . She was Emile Agreste. Wife to Duke Gabriel Agreste, ninth in line to the throne of France, a known man in art and design. If you wanted to know or get great material and a beautiful garment you'd have to meet him. He was also a great husband. And she was the proud mother of his son, Adrien Agreste. A beautiful, gay little boy whose hair shone like the sun, eyes as green as the greenest Emerald and a stunning smile. A sweet boy, and she was proud to be his mother.

He was currently playing with a little girl called Chloe Bourgeois, a young girl with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she'd left them playing in the mansion while she set out.

In her hands which were clothed in fine dark blue material, rested a little box with red ingravings. The box had brought with it great confusion in her life and she'd decided to leave it where she found it , another person could have it and all it entitled, she didn't want any of it.

Clouds began to gather and darken, lightning streaked the sky as rain began to fall heavily , the carriage was on the mud roads now, the road now slippery with wet mud. The coachman did his best to keep safe but it was all for not.

A lightning bolt struck a tree nearby lighting it on fire, scaring the horses who galloped at an high speed, tossing the carriage about. Inside Duchess Emile was trying her best to stay up, the box falling from her hands and unto the carriage floor. The rain came down harder and the mud slippier, the carriage wheels strained until finally it broke, sending the entire carriage spinning, the horses broke free and ran, while the carriage spun away to its doom, it's dance ended on the edge of a hill, where it spun into a dark pit of oblivion.


	2. chapter 15

Paris 1853

Summer had just begun but it was already hot, the midday sun was scalding. Far of in the distance in green pastures, two young men rode together with no aim except to race, to feel the wind on the skin of their faces and the rest of themselves. You could hear their horses galloping, hooves striking the ground sounding like thunder sending up hoofuls of dirt as they passed. They rode fast and hard against each other, one overtaking the other and Vice-versa.

They grew close to a stream, letting their horses into a canter as they approached the cool water. The men got off their mounts, grabbing them by their reins leading them to the to the cooling water. The horses needed no telling and obediently followed their masters. The horses bent their necks, drinking the water, letting their bodies relax and cool. Their coats were as different as their masters, the brown, white patched Stallion belonged to a brown skinned breeder who was right now taking of his shirt, scooping water into his hands and splashing all over his exposed half, his eyes were the colour of honey or prehaps brown sugar , it was hard to tell. His head was shaved, letting only a small scrub of brown grow. His face was what you'd describe as maybe oval with a clean shave, his face was what you'd considered caring and thoughtful, someone you could easily walk up to and easily talk with.His companion on the other hand had a different Aura, he held dominance, authority. He possessed Blonde hair that seemed to glow in the ever burning sun, his eyes were a glowing emerald green that would catch your attention and hold you, the sort of eyes that looked into your soul. He had a set jaw, his teeth from the smile he gave was a heartstopping feature to his features, he too had taken off his shirt ,the sun catching his skin making it look more beautiful than it was. He bent down beside his mount, a Stallion as black as night.

"That was a good race Adrien. "

"It was Ninomando, but we should really be getting back to the city. "

"Ah my friend, you worry too much. "

Nino went to his horse taking a small guitar and returning to his original position and started playing.Adrien let a small smile break on his lips, that was the reason he liked Ninomando he had a cool attitude, helping others take it easy. He was hardworking, and good person to be around. His father disapproved of his friendship with him but he didn't care he liked him and is father couldn't control him in that aspect anymore. After all he was 26 years old.

Nino continued playing while they all rested.Adrien closed his eyes until he heard something , he got up from where he lay and moved in the direction of where the sound had come from.

"Adrien where are you going to? "

"Just checking something Nino. " he answered and Kept moving.

The sounds were coming from behind a bush and so he hid and waited. What he saw amazed him. In front of him was a beautiful young girl with dark hair and from what he could see blue eyes, no shade he'd ever seen, her skin looked so soft and creamy.

He was intranced but he was broken out of his trance when he heard the horses neigh, he turned back for a second and when he looked back, she was gone. He came out from the bushes and took a look but the continuous neighing took him back to his friend.

"Adrien where were you? "

"I just saw a beautiful girl Nino. "

"And let me guess, she stared at you and swooned. "

"Actually no, she didn't see me or maybe she did. "

He said as Nino put his shirt back on.

"Are we leaving now Nino? "

"Yes, Alya is making Luncheon and she'll be a hell's fury on my back if I'm late. "

"I don't know how you do it. " he said as he put his on shirt on.

"So where is this beautiful girl? "

"Over there. " Adrien pointed out as he got on his stallion.

The two friends went over to where the girl once was.

"I see no beautiful girl... or a girl. "

"She was here. "

"Maybe the sun did get to you. Or it's just destiny's way of telling you it's time to settle down. "

"I don't care for that life. "

"of course you don't great Rake of France" he did a mock bow gesture.

"But you will. One day. Now let's go. "

With that the rode off, just as they started fast and hard.

 ** _Here Adrien and Nino are 26. Nino is married to Aliya._**

 ** _More later_**


	3. chapter 3

The sound of snapping twigs came to the young lady's ears, she turned to where the sound came from and saw nothing. She bent back to what she was doing. It might be really silly to others what she was doing, looking for queer looking stones but that was just her. Marinette Dupain -Cheng, a baker's daughter and a hopeful designer, these stones were only queer to most people but to her they held inspiration for new designs. Usually she felt peaceful here but now she felt like someone was watching her. The feeling was getting awkward. She heard the twigs snap again and decided to hide, she hid behind some bushes , from there she could see her watcher from where she was and he/she wouldn't see her. ' It better not Nathaniel or Marc '

A scowl appeared on her face at the thought of her two love struck stalkers.

"If it's one of those two i'll -"

She stopped in her tracks as her watcher revealed himself. He was... gorgeous, he looked like a god , his hair was shinning like gold in the sun, from where she was she could see his body was perfectly chiseled, which made her cheeks glow red. As red as tomatoes. This was the first time she'd seen a man's bare chest and she wasn't disappointed, a thought that had her blushing more than she thought possible .

What was this man doing here? Watching her? Who was he?

So many questions crossed her mind but everything totally stopped when he looked at her - well at where she was hiding - it really felt like he could see her, his eyes where the greenest shade of dark emerald, his face in overall was something anyone could fall for and get very hurt in the process. He looked like a cat that she was saw in an alley searching for mice. And it appeared that she was the mouse and he the cat . Was he a bad person? Would he hurt her?

The sound of horses drew both their attentions to the bush from where he'd come from. Taking one last look around, he turned and left.

Itfelt like hours before he left ,her thumping wildly . Finally making sure he'd really gone, she came out of her hiding place and took off, abandoning her stones. The thoughts of him being a bad person filled her head. She could hear horses in the distance and with every thundering hoof, she ran faster and faster.

 _ **sorry it's s** **hort**_


	4. chapter 4

Three days later

It was a cool, calm early morning, the grass was wet with dew and not many people were out. It was very early, the sun wasn't even up yet. Marinette and her mother went to the mill to get flour and sugar. It would be Chloe's birthday in one week. That's the only thing Marinette hated about May. Chloe Bourgeois was the daughter of the very wealthy merchant, one of the richest in all Europe, Andre Bourgeois. He spoiled his daughter rotten after his wife left for America. That was eight years ago.

Usually every May the 12th, Marinette would stay far away from the Bourgeois Hotel, a grand building with a gorgeous exterior and interior, except for the ones who lived in it . She stayed away because of fear of Chloe and her clique making fun of her every chance they could and she was too shy to do anything about it. Sometimes someone would stand up for her, usually Nathan, marc or Alexa. She felt embarrassed people had to defend her when she could just do it herself. Formulating plans to keep away from Chloe would usually be preoccupying her mind right about then but Chloe wasn't even close to thought. She was think about the stranger from three days ago, that beautiful, gorgeous... there were no words to describe him and his image kept popping up in her head. His shirtless image. Leading her into a whole lot of disasters, more than usual . She was thinking about him right then, questions jumbling around in her head. Who was he? What was his name? would she ever see him again? Hopefully yes she thought but then a horrifying thought crossed her mind. What if he I meet him somewhere and he recognizes me? A horrible scene popped up in her head filled with extreme mortification and, horrible laughing people. No it's not going to happen you don't just see a stranger and see them anywhere but just in case she would hide. She was pretty good at doing that.

"Marinette dear. "

The sound of her mother's voice breaking her outout of her thoughts.

"Yes mother "

"don't forget the eggs. "

"Yes mother. "

Taking a basket from the wagon she headed for the hen house. Telling herself over and over again that such luck wasn't possible.

later the same day 

Agreste Manor

Dining Hall

The Manor was as lonely and quiet as it had been ever since his mother's passing, she was the only light in his and his father's world. His father had discharged nearly all the servants leaving only a handful to look after the place . The plate in front of him was holding scrambled eggs and bacon looked unappealing, so did the basket of bread and fruit. The only thing he took from the meal was an apple and taking off his napkin and getting out of the chair, he set off to the stables. There he gave half his apple to shadow and ate the other half. His mind was on that strange young lady he saw three days ago . He wondered if she actually saw him and ran away. He wouldn't blame her if he did afterall he wasn't in his most presentable state with his shirt off and in loose riding breaches, now he wondered why she didn't scream her head off, probably would've revealed her location. He really wished he could see her again but the chances of that were a million to one. There was no such luck.

Author's Note

Sorry for taking so long, not really feeling good. So I hope you like this chapter .


	5. chapter 5

One Week later The day had finally come for Chloe's birthday and so were all the pastries that Mr Bourgeois had ordered for his daughter's party. There were macroons, cookies, biscuits and lots more treats and not to forget the finishing touch, the fifty layer strawberry and vanilla cake topped with fresh strawberries and pink roses . The cake looked gorgeous and most of all delicious. The decorations in the hotel were just magnificent, pink and white roses were used to decorate the banners, holsters, marble pillars and the chandelier was made to give a special golden glow that seemed to spread around the whole room. Servants and planners in black and white outfits were moving around trying to get everything into tiptop shape ,the Bourgeois's wanted nothing less than absolute perfection and why not since highly placed members of society and even royalty would be attending. This was Marinette's nightmare and the horrors would start soon and just then Sabrina walked in, in a very beautiful gown that seemed to have the colors green ,blue and purple mixing together , emeralds hung from her ears, neck and her gown each having a gold bearing, combining beautifully with her green eyes and orange hair, the arrangement making it stop just below her neck, her arms were in silk gloves,an emerald ring on her left middle finger.Marinette looked around for a way out but as usual no such luck. 'Might as well get it over with. ' "Ah if it isn't Marinette Dupain —Cheng wonderful to see you here. " Her green eyes showing malice but one that could never match Chloe's. "Hope you enjoy the party, I have other things to do at this moment. Tata. "With that she left leaving an uncertain Marinette to ponder on what awaited her. She didn't look bad in what she wore, a pink plain but beautiful gown and a simple silver chain, the only jewelry she had, it was gift from her grandpa. This was going to be a long night.

Later that night 'This party is getting boring ' thought Adrien. It was the same old everything, although the decorations were exceptional as always but even their magnificence was getting boring, the same old guests, mostly egotistical old fools, hopeful dreamers both male and female both looking for someone to get their hands into, the only thing that managed to dazzle him each time were the pastries, they were delectable, he couldn't stop himself from putting a few or lots of them into his mouth. Truly delicious. He hated the dances, the talkstalks but didn't more or less take into attention the flirtatious glances from most of the ladies and the spiteful and envious looks from the men all around him, some who cared more than others. He made his way to Nino and Aliya both dressed up in a bit of France and their hereditary. "Good evening the both of you. " "Ah Adrien nice to see you. Since you are the only nice face around here ." Adrien chuckled at what Nino said. "After this whole affair would you care to join us tonight?" Asked Aliya "Or do you have other plans? " she said sipping from her glass. Adrien's lips curled up into a grin " Maybe " "why did i think otherwise. " Aliya said. A man passed by, he looked to be in his sixties, fat and richly dressed. He seemed to spark Nino's interest. "sorry my friend but tonight I'm one of those here on business. " with that he made his way towards the man leaving Aliya and Adrien together. "So do you have a new conquest? "Aliya asked "Not as of yet. " " anyone i know? " "hopefully not" Aliya let out a little smile and like Nino her interest was snagged by something. " I have to go, hope you find some way to enjoy the party. " and she left . Adrien began to wonder around charming ladies and the like. At some point Chloe arrived she looked... nice. She was like his little sister and therefore nothing more than a friend. He was making his way to the back into the crowd after a dance with Chloe and a few ladies, that's when he bumped into someone. Catching the person by the arms to prevent them falling, he looked at the person and what met him were bluebell eyes. One moment was all he got before she wrenched her arms away and started running. He was surprised but if she was like that then so be it. He liked a little chase.


	6. chapter 6

The Bourgeois Hotel Chloe's party 

Marinette was too preoccupied with the thought of Chloe and what she must be planning. Chloe looked beautiful coming down from the main staircase of the Hotel, the golden chandelier light landing on her figure, commanding everyone's attention, her eyes an ice blue, her eyes locked on someone but she couldn't see who, just thankful it wasn't her. The dance began, the musicians playing their instruments and pairs took to the dancefloor, some asked for her hand to dance but she kindly declined. Her mind was whirling, what was Chloe going to do... or maybe she wasn't going to do anything, maybe her plan was to slowly drive her insane. 'I can't live my life like this, wondering what that cretin is going to do next, I'll show her and her posy that nothing they're going to do will hurt -' Marinette bumped into someone, for the first time she decided to take a stance against Chloe and she bumps into someone. The person's hands held her arms preventing her from falling on the ground. She looked up, her mouth already forming an apology but it stopped dead in her throat, her eyes widening in fear. In one swift moment she wrenched her arms free and started running, past guests and servants, running into more people and saying apologies. She ran through halls and corridors till she was outside the warm air touching her fear stricken skin. Her

mind reeled, this most have been Chloe's doing, she must have employed him that day to harm her and he didn't get the job done, now she wants him to finish it. Her mind raced at the possibilities of what Chloe had asked this man to do and each one scared her. She heard footsteps and they were gaining on her, she ran into the courtyard and into the maze, she didn't know it very well but hopefully her pursuer didn't, so in she went ,with hope in her heart and her heart in her mouth.

She ran past the corridors and out into the courtyard her pink gown and her blue hair making her easy to spot. She ran into the maze and he grinned, he and Chloe had spent time there when they were young, he knew every nook and cranny and even the shortcuts. He went into the winding greenery with confidence and a sense of victory. It didn't take long to find her, the rustling of part of the maze was a sign, very quietly he approached the part where she was in observing from the wall next to her. She was struggling to get her dress free from a part of the maze, occasionally looking around for anyone who might be there. Seeing her like that made him want to help her, made him want to be a gentleman. Which was really something since anyone who knew him knew that he was anything but. She was still struggling and he'd had enough. He came out of his hiding spot and on seeing him her face turned more pale than he thought possible. She was still struggling as he approached and wrenched free when he was within arms distance and took off again . God what was with this woman. He took off with her, learning that she was very fast and pushing with all he had. His hand took hold of her wrist and made her come to a halt, still trying to get her wrist from his grip, he caught the other wrist in the other hand and pinned her to the wall ,effectively trapping her. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and at her lips. He looked back into her eyes noticing more fear. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk. Don't run. " He slowly let her arms go and she took off again and he caught again, this time holding both her hands in one of his own while the other held her petite waist. "I told you not to run. What is your name? " she didn't answer "Just tell me your name and I'll let you go. " "Go ask your employer. " "Employer?! " This one was certainly strange or probably out. of her wits.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok madam, i have no idea what you are talking about, i have no idea of any employer and i most definitely am no employee. Do you even know who i am?" I asked , but she kept squirming, trying to get her hands free which wasn't going to happen soon.

"Let me go." she said

"I will if you don't run again. "

She looked at me with an angry face which if i must say looked cute, she was amusing. Her brows constricted downwards over her beautiful blue eyes, eyes that i have obsessed about for the past week, her pink lips pressed into an angry line, lips that i wanted to kiss right now. What the hell is wrong with me?

"For the last time, let me go. "

"Will you run again? "

She kept looking at me angrily, her breath coming in deep and fast making her chest go up and down as she did so . Her face was still in an angry scowl but she relented, letting some of it slip of her face. Satisfied i let her go of her arms , the silky softness slipping quickly fron my hands as she yanked them to her sides. She eyed me wearily. The silence and tension grew thick in the air, so much so you could cut it with a knife. I was about to ask her a question but she beat me to it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked. Her bright eyes looked suspiciously at me, coupled with weariness and distrust that carried far more potence. I couldn't blame her, she didn't know who i was amd guarded herself like many ladies who may or may not have known me but fell prey nonetheless. I felt a smirk on my lips.

"Why are you smirking? " she asked angrily

"Nothing madam, to your first question, i was invited to this party and allow me to introduce myself. " I gave a bow "I am Lord Adrien Agreste ."

I erected myself to find her face paler than i thought possible and her eyes wide. She started stammering.

"Y-your gr-race ." she gave a curtsy "I-i had n-no idea it was y-you. Please forgive m-me."

"Where has that brave madam gone ? Come now it is quite alright any self repecting woman in you place would've done the same thing. "

"But-" A question already forming on her lips.

"Ah ah , you got to ask me two questions my turn to do the same. "

She bent her head towards the ground, her eyes on the gravel.

"No no chin up ." I said ad my finger brought up her chin to look at me. Then i asked her a question that had been pondering me for a week.

"What is your name? "

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng , your grace. " she curtsied

"What a lovely name. "

"Thank you , your grace. "

"Did you come to the party with anyone?" I asked because she gave a vibe that felt a little to new to be at such parties without a guardian.

"I came with my parents, your grace. "

"Really? Who are they ? I would remember any noble family with such a name as yours. "

Her cheeks turned slightly pink against her creamy skin , at least her color was back.

"My family is not noble blood , we run a bakery."

"So you and your parents madw all those lovely pastries. "

A small smile and blush crept on her face.

"I'm glad you like them, your grace."

I gave her a charming smile and saw her relax a little.

"About why i followed you out here."

Her eues looked at mine and i gave a little cough.

"I wanted to apoloize for that day at the stream."

Her face became as red as a tomato.

"I wasn't in my best state with my lack of apparel on my upper region. I just wanted to clear things up .I was with a friend you see and we were riding. "

"I know I heard the horses ." she said and I gave a nod .

"We went for a dip and that's when i saw you. You must've been frightened. "

She bent her head , some dark curls tumbling down . I extended my arm and she looked up, our eyes meeting for the fourth time that night and i gave her another charming smile but she still looked hesitant. "come on i won't bite."i said

She looped her arm shyly with mine while i continued to smile.

"Let's get back to the party, your parents must be looking for you."

With that i guided her out of the maze and into the mansion.


	8. chapter 8

_**Thanks you guys for sticking with this story while i was away. I love you guys.**_

I can't believe i did that, to a lord no less, he's probably acting all nice and gentlemanly in front of me so he can humiliate me in public and what of Mother and father. Oh i've really messed things up now and chloe had nothing to do with it. Curse my luck a thousand times over. My thoughts were racing too fast for me to concentrate and being up close to Lord Agreste didn't help, how could anyone concentrate when someone as gorgeous and powerful as he was was standing and walking so close to them.

I could feel muscle under hid sleeve indicating that he was well built. I expected nothing else after what i saw a week ago. I blushed and tried to calm myself before he saw. I looked dull compared to his magnificence, i was dressed simple while he was dressed to impress but the look on his face said otherwise. There were two men nearest to us, one was larger and rounder than the other who was thin and had less brawn, they were speaking about something but i couldn't hear any of it.The fat man turned and left _i know it's considered rude and disrespectful especially since he's of higher status and age than i am but really he was round)_ leaving his thin companion, as we got closer, i could see he had brown or maybe olive brown skin, he turned to us and smiled probably at Lord Adrien but his smile seemed to falter when he saw me . I wondered what was wrong, was my dress soiled, my hair?. I couldn't know if i looked like a green stick witch with bird nest hair. The closer we got the more i could see of him, he had honey coloured eyes that looked loving and carefree. I liked what he was wearing too. His smile came back as we got even closer. "My my who do we have here? Lord Adrien Agreste and his lady friend. Pleased to meet you dear Lady, i am Ninomando Lahiffe and you are?".

" Marinette Dupain-Cheng." I answered and curtsied.

When i looked up he was looking at Lord Adrien quizzically

"Isn't she a little bit young Adrien?"

A little bit young? A little bit young for what? I looked at them with a puzzled face.

"Nothing like that Nino. Remember that girl i said i saw that day we went riding?" Lord Adrien asked.

"yes?" Nino said

Wait he told him about that?!

"well here she is."

I think i feel faint.

Nino looked at me with suprised eyes and from me to Adrien and vice versa. Just then a Lady came out, i couldn't make out if her hair was brown or red, her eyes were grey, her skin was just a little tanned brown. She looked beautiful in what she was wearing.

" There you are Dear, Adrien."

She looked at me "and who is this?"

I was about to answer but Lord Adrien beat me to it.

"Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and no, it is not like that."

Wait, like what?

"Really?" she asked again suspiciously

"Yes really."

" Well then i'd like to get to know her."

"Maybe another time Alya, i have to return her to her parents. Lord Adrien said making an attempt to leave.

" You came with your parents?" The one called asked me.

"Yes. Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing" Nino said

"Now let's get a move on before anyone else makes more assumptions."

Assumptions?

"I'm pretty sure if you go in you'll get more of those _assumptions._ "

"well then we'd better get a move on then." Lord Adrien said.

As we walked back in, people were looking at us, people i didn't know and had no intention of knowing were giving me stares, some contained suprise and jealously mostly from women, thebmen gave me looks i didn't feel comfortable with. Just then some one came into view, someone i was really glad to see.

"Rose." I called out and she turned her head towards me. Rose had shirt blond pixie hair, with playful blue eyes, she had a small oval face to match, tonight she was wearing a dress which was a very light shade of pink, almost white. She really did look like a little pixie.

"Marinette. Where have you been, your parents have neen looking for you, they sent Mylenè, Alexa and i to look for you."

Ma and papa were looking for me? I knew i shouldn't have left the kitchen. My thoughts were still running when Lord Adrien turned to Rose after he was done talking to some people.

"And who are you ?" he asked Rose.

"Rose sir." she answered and curtsied . She had no idea who she was talking and didn't know how to address him.

He placed those green eyes on me and asked "Do you know her?"

"Yes she's a friend of mine . She just told me my parents are looking for me." I answered a great feat for how i'm feeling right now.

"Very well then." he said, letting go of my hand to press a kiss to the back of my hand. "it was nice to formally meet you and give my compliments to your parents."

He let go of my hand . " I will your grace." i said, curtsied and left with Rose. On the way to the kitchens we were spotted by Alexa who was talking to Mylène.

"Here they are." she said and Mylène turned

"Thank goodness you're alright marinette where have you been?" Mylène asked with a worried look on her face. Mylène was a plump one with hazel eyes and blond hair which she tied with colourful ribbons in. She was wearing a pink and green dress which matched the ribbons in her hair. The look she was giving was seriously playing with my heart strings but i didn't know what to say.

"I was just talking to someone." I said

"Yeah" Rose said "Talking to a lord."

Ok here we go.


	9. Chapter 9

_OK g_ _uys i know i've been a total poop head for not updating more and so to appease you here is another chapter, pls pls pls tell me what you think._

 ** _The Burgeois Manor_**

"You were what?!" They both asked pointedly at Marinette who just tried to stay still instead of rushing off to hide.

"No no i didn't know he was a lord at first." Marinette said still resisting the urge of hiding. Alexa and Mylène gave Marinette hard looks as she pretended the floor was the most beautiful thing she had seen. "Still you shouldn't be out here, you should be inside with your parents or with the rest of us." Mylène said as her gaze softened up a bit and gradually so did Alexa's. "Mylène is right Marinette, you should stick close to the people you know and not mingling with this host of pigs, peacocks and Vipers. I envy you guys, at least you can escape this useless gathering while i on the other hand have to stay here and act like a respectable Lady of society." Alexa said and mock acted the last part, making us smile a little. "Ok enough laughing, Marinette your parents are still looking for you. Come on lets go." Mylène said as she grabbed Marinette's wrist and went off in the direction of the kitchens.

'Thank goodness that's over' After i had to narrate my ordeal with Lord Adrien, leaving out the parts about ... i can't even think about it. And giving his compliment to Mama and papa. Which had led to me bringing out platters of croissants and cakes for one hour. Everyone stopped their dancing and drinking and stood patiently as Mr Burgeois announced his daughter Chloe. The lights found their way to the top of the stairs, their rays catching on the diamonds and light blue sapphires that hung on her imperial yellow gown, the light made the white trimmings look softer and her gloves making her arms look more slender and elegant, more jewellry sparkled on her neck and wrist, her hair was done in her signature ponytail held back by a bejewelled pin. She looked marvellous as she glided down the stairs in a grace fit for queens, everyone's eyes were on her as she reached the bottom of the stairs and took her father's hand. The crowd clapped and Chloe gave a bow like a meek and innocent beauty when those who knew her well knew she was anything but.

The dancing began once more, with men trying to get a dance from Chloe but refused them, she had her eyes set on one man alone and her was none other than Lord Adrien Agreste.

Everyone was out dancing except for Marinette who was helping put tge cake in place for its reveal. She got a glimpse of Alexa dancing with someone and she looked absolutely bored, and Mylène dancing with Ivan, she smiled, those two were definetly made for one another. She couldn't spot Rose although she saw Marc dancing with someone, he really looked happy. If so she'd have inly one more to get off her back. Then someone was infront of her. 'Speak of the devil and he appears'

Infront of her stood Nathaniel, a young man with violent red hair, pale cream skin and a beautiful shade of blue eyes.

"Hello Marinette, may i have this dance?" he asked

"Hello Nathan and of course." i replied and he smiled and off we were dancing to the music.

The music ended a while later, it was about time. Everyone was gathering near where the cake would be unveiled. Nathaniel and i walked over, still keeping my hand in his which i did not feel comfortable with. After a speech, the cake was revealed. It was a thirty five layer, honey lemon cake with sprinklings of white chocolate and blue berry. Some of Mama and Papa's greatest work and they stood proudly by their creation as it was served and recieved compliments.

"Marinette i have to leave i'll be right back." Nathan said

"Alright" i said and he left. " I thought you didn't like him." Alexa said from beside me.

"I don't but what was i supposed to say No?" i answered and looked at her and she gave me the 'are you serious?' face

"Ok maybe i should have said no but i don't want to crush him i'd be like Chloe." i answered.

" Ladies and gentlemen thank you for being here to celebrate my daughter Chloe's birthday tonight,i hope you enjoyed what i've had to offer but there's one present i want ti give my daughter." Mr Burgeois signaled to a butler at the top of the stairs. The butler nodded and pulled at a rope, dragging the curtains, revealing a beautiful painting of Chloe. There were oo's and ah's coming from the guests and Chloe hugged her father.

"This was made possible by this talented young man." he said shaking Nathaniel's hand.

After the unveiling of Chloe's potrait everyone in the party wasted no time trying to get to Nathaneil asking for their own potraits or one for their family, therefore Nathaneil didn't get to keep his word about returning to Marinette and she wasn't complaining. Then Chloe appeared infront of her.

"I heard you went off some where with Lord Adrien." she said and didn't let Marinette speak as she continued.

"I don't care what you have to say, just keep away from him, he's mine." she said with such determination

"Really? I don't see a ring." Marinette countered and gasped. Where did that come from?

"How dare you? I'll make you pay for you're insolence you piece of trash." Those were her parting words as she stormed off.

He had to admit the potrait was beautiful but not as beautiful as the beauty he had on his arm hours ago. He should really stop drinking he thought as he took a look at the champagne glass in his hand as he swirled the transparent gold liquid in it. Just as he was putting it down the birthday girl arrived.

"Adrien you made it." she beamed giving him a hug. She smelled of expensive perfume of honey and roses such a different scent from that of Marinette.

"Yes i made it and why wouldn't i?" he asked as she dragged him to the desserts table.

"It's just you've been very busy lately and i wasn't sure you would make it." she answered with the fake innocence he'd heard many times. He wasn't a fool. But what happened next proved him to be so. It happened so fast, first thing he was realised was her hand on his arm in whish he held the champagne, the next thing he heard the liwuid spash on someone and her scream was the end of it. He looked at the person who the flying liquid had landed on and his eyes widened in confusion and horror.

I had my back turned to the dessert table and when i turned around to take some chocolate, someone poured a large cup of from what it tasted Champagne on my front. It ran from my face, to my bossom and into my clothes. My eyes landed on the culprit and my eyes watered but then again what did i expect. My scream had made everyone in the hall turn to me and i could hear laughs and snickering. I took off, i could still hear all the laughing, someone was calling after me but i didn't look back, i just kept going. I was such a fool.


	10. chapter 10

The week that passed was so hard for Marinette to get through. Many who heard what happened at the party either laughed at her, pitied her or felt sorry for her. To make matters worse, somehow someone had found out what happened with her and Lord Adrien. People were gossiping, some siding with Chloe and some siding with her. She and the events that transpired at the ball were the latest and most intresting topics everywhere she went. Some were saying that she got what was coming to her. Messing with a Lord. She couldn't take it any more, so she would go out early in the mornings and stay inside the rest of the day. Still the gossip didn't stop there, some brought it inside the bakery and even the house. The Dupain–Chengs had to show them out. Chloe had gotten just what she wanted and more. Not only was she embarrassed, her parents were also losing buisness and everyone now identified The Lord as hers. Marinette would stay in her room with her designing materials and come up with new dress designs. An unrealistic dream to some, a flught if fancy to others but to her it was an accomplishable dream and it was. the only thing that kept her sane during the week. Yesterday was a sunday, people should have been in the bakery to buy bread and other pasteries but only a handful of people came in. One of them was Alexa's father followed by Alexa herself and her brother. Both Alexa's father and brother shared the same copper hair and complexion and even the intrest for ancient civilisations and objects. Alexa, however, had pinkish red hair and pale cream skin. An attribute from her mother, and blue eyes from her father. The men liked to take things slow and steady while Alexa was ine for speed. Her father said she acted more like her mother. They bought loaves of bread and other pasteries, they said they had guests coming over. Alexa have Marinette a look that said _Be brave_ and Marinette gave a smile while their parents talked. Alexa left with her brother and soon so did her father.

"What were you three talking about?" Marinette asked while cleaning up. "They are hosting a party and they want us to make the pastries." Her mother replied. Her name was Sabine and she was Chinese. She had the same coloured hair as Marinette and grey eyes.

" The question is will they like the. pasteries?" her father asked. His name was Tom, he had brown hair, green eyes and a hulking build. Hard to believe he was a baker.

" Of course they will Papa. Why wouldn't they?" She asked.

" Because it is a dignitary party and dignitaries from other countries will be there." he answered.

"That's still no problem Papa. Your reciepes are wonderful, i'm sure they'll love them." she assured her father.

" There's no reason to worry dear." her mother said and gave Tom a hug and he hugged her right back. Looking at them, Marinette wondered how her married life would be. How someone would love her and she him forever and have three children: Emma, Louise and Hugo, live in a nice home and have a dog, no a cat, no, a hamster. She loved Hamsters. She continued Daydreaming till her mother brought her back to reality.

"Marinette."

"Yes, mother."

"Please do these."

"Yes, mother."

 **In the Agreste Manor**

With all these meetings he was not able to apologize to Marinette for what happened at the party. To say he was shocked about what happened was an understatement. He was Stupified. He was a fool for not recognizing the evil glint in Chloe's eyes sooner. He was sorry for what happened and even more sorry that he hadn't had time to apologize. For one whole week. And a day. The thoughts of apology and tomorrow's stressful plan plagued him. He would apologize soon and get it off his head and heart. The sooner the better. Right now Adrien just wanted so badly to sleep. Taking off his coat and shoes off he lay on the soft bed. Sighed and slept. A dark blue haired maiden swept through his dreams and he gave in more to the dreams that came.

 **Sorry about the really late update and short chapter. I hope to be writing more. See you later.**


	11. Chapter 11

_The night sky was aglow with the dazzling of stars and the full white moon that cast its magnificent light upon all below its gaze. It was a night for many things, a night to feel many emotions, a night for a change, it was a night that would bring a new dawn for those he loved. The begining of his mission. He stood in the moonlight his attire a dark purple and a slick silver that reflected the light. His eyes and his face held determination, a concentrated power of will to get the task done no matter what the cost was. His hidden hopes and dreams that held him down to the thin bridge of his sanity._

 **Friday**

 **The Day before the dignitary party**

Marinette and Rose were walking together down the street with picnic baskets and parasols in hand. It was a lovely day, the sky was a clear beautiful blue and the sun shone warm rays. They were on their way to Myléne's house, the three had agreed to a picnic yesterday if the weather was good and it was. Marinette and her parents were about done with the party pastries and the idea of Marinette finally facing the outside world was incredibly appealing to her parents. What had they said? That she'd feel better and it will show the rest that she was innocent of any accusatory rumour? Well they were right although she did not feel so at first. Some still gave her looks and whispered but most simply went about their day. It gave her confidence, the rest of the gossips could do whatever they wanted not like they hadn't done worse things to get the attention of people in positions of power and money. Hers had simply been a chance encounter. A _very_ embarrasing chance encounter or should she say encounters. The memories left her stifling to keep the flush of embarrassment from her cheeks. The scene they met infront of Myléne's house was something they hadn't expected that day or any day for that matter. Myléne, her father, Mr Haprele, Kim and Ivan were outside. Ivan's eyes locked on Kim. He looked like he was going to kill him. Giving each other a look they hurried over. Rose was the first to answer.

"What's going on?" Her question directed at Myléne

" I don't know, we were went to the pantry for a few minutes getting more creampuffs and then when we came back they were nearly at eachothers throats." she replied worry and confusion in her tone and written clear as day on her face. Just then an Officer approached them. The man had pale skin, red hair almost hidden by his cap and greenish blue eyes. He was also a bit on the Chubby side. There was no mistaking who the Officer was. Sabrina's father.

"Ok what's going on here?" he asked

Kim straightened up to his full height which was 6'ft 2, an impressive height for an Athlete and put on a dignified look on his face.

"Officer i have no idea, we were just having conversation and he just suddenly jumped on me!" he said.

The Officer turned to Ivan.

"Is this true Sir?"

Ivan wasn't looking at the Officer ,his eyes were still trained on Kim.

" You know what you said Kim." He said angrily.

"He isn't talking to you Sir. I am. So please answer the question." the officer asked once more "Sir is it true or false."

Ivan stopped looking at Kim but didn't answer the question.

"Very well, you will have to come with me." He said as he got his cuffs.

"No! Wait, We know Ivan he wouldn't just burst for no reason." Myléne intervened.

"My daughter is right Officer, Ivan is usually quiet and sweet." Mr Haprele added. The Officer turned to Rose and Marinette and they both nodded their approval.

"Well then it seems the problem came from you Sir." The officer said pointing at Kim. "You must have said something to set it off."

"Me!" Kim said incrediously

"Yes You. Take care of what you say and You, Mr Ivan please keep your anger in check. If that is all good bye." He said taking his leave.

"Thank you Officer." Mr Haprele said

"Just doing my job Mr Haprele have a lovely day." The officer replied and continued down the street.

Everyone looked at Kim and sensing more tension he left.

"Ivan son, i think you should go home and cool off." Mr Haprele said whilst looking at Ivan clear confusion in his eyes. "Unless you'd like to talk about it."

" I will Sir and i'd rather not. I am so sorry for my Outburst. Myléne–"

" It's okay Ivan, just go home." Myléne said, her eyes not meeting Ivan's and her face slightly turned away. Ivan's eyes filled with sadness, as he turned and left, flagging down a coach and leaving. The gallop of hooves faded away signaling his departure. A sound hard to capture in a street now so busy.

 **Ivan's Home**

Ivan sat in his room, head bent to his knees, cradlled in his hands. His stormy grey eyes held sadness and embarrasment. Myléne disliked conflict and he had gotten into one with a pompous fool and now ahe was angry with him. She couldn't even look at him before he left. His body shook with rage. It was all Kim's Fault. Just then someone knocked at his door and a letter slipped from beneath it. Ivan said a curt thank you to whoever had given it to him. Opening the letter and reading its contents filled him with another level of rage. He crumpled the letter in his hand as blind rage continued to boil.

Somewhere within the city, in a single room having hundreds of stainglass windows, a single part of one opened, a machanism working, letting in sunlight into the dark coloured room. A man stood, cane in hand, more for style than the intended use. His face full of eagerness and emotions from the night before.

"Ah rage, the perfect breeding ground for my little Akuma."

A white moth flew into the palm of his hand and he closed it with the other. The cane now beside his chest, held there by his arm. Dark energy flowed into his hands, more precisely what was within them. Removing his the hand covering the little insect. Revealing the once white winged creature to be a very dark purple, almost black.

"Fly away my little Akuma and evilize him!"

Slowly the Akuma flapped out of the window and onward to its destination.

 **I have exams for the next week just wanted to update and get it out of my system. Please give me with constructive critism or tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
